1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage stable optical coupler comprising a radiation transmitter and a radiation receiver, each arranged on a conductor band and having a translucent coupling medium therebetween which is at least partially enveloped a non-translucent mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical coupler is know in the art in which a glass layer of high dielectric strength is arranged between a radiation transmitter and a radiation receiver, in order to be able to operate at higher voltages. A coupler of this type is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 03 465.
If, in the case of an optical coupler, the coupling medium and the enveloping mass consist of different materials, it has been shown that an electric disruptive breakdown occurs, primarily at the boundary surface between the coupling medium and the enveloping mass. Accordingly, optical couplers are often manufactured in which the coupling medium and the enveloping mass consist of the same material. Nevertheless, however, optical couplers having different materials for the coupling medium and the enveloping mass are preferred for many applications, so that presently two production lines are introduced for the manufacture of front couplers; namely, a production line for high voltage stable optical couplers having one material for both the coupling medium and the enveloping mass, and an additional production line for manufacturing optical couplers having different materials for the coupling medium and the enveloping mass.